


[Podfic] Fit

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Class Differences, Disapproving Family, Family Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Do you... see it? See them, I mean? Like, do you get them, get how they fit as a couple?”Stevie blinked up at him, shoulders suddenly tense, and didn’t answer.“Not that- I’m sure your friend—David—I’m sure David is a great guy. I hadn’t met him before this weekend, but he seems great.” None of the seven Brewer cousins had met David before this weekend, actually. It was part of why the situation didn’t sit well with Michael. Everyone else’s spouses had at least come for a long weekend at some point, enduring an informal but rigorous vetting process over Aunt Marcy’s chicken parmesan.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/OC
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393583) by [WellSchitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellSchitt/pseuds/WellSchitt). 



> What's amazing here is I always cry at weddings anD APPRENTLY FICTIONAL ONES ARE NO EXCEPTION 😭 They just love each other so much and I'm so happy for them.

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/fit_20201013/Fit.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/fit_20201013/Fit.mp3) | 17 MB | 0:24:52  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/fit_20201013/Fit.m4b)  
  
| 28 MB | 0:24:52


End file.
